Master and Slave
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Draco has a perfect idea for Halloween if only his secret crush will agree to it. Who would have expected the Room of Requirements could have such material? It seems little Potter isn't as shy as he looks. Lemon and Slash


**Arashi: Some how I been in a mood for a Drarry Oneshot of my own so this one isn't a request. Only Warnings I can give is the lemon, Au and a bit of ooc besides the outfit Harry is going to wear is one of my own designs which when I get to draw it I'll post it up.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Warning: Lemon, AU, Creature! Harry, Cross-dressing, and ooc

Master and Slave

Summary: Draco has a perfect idea for Halloween if only his secret crush will agree to it. Who would have expected the Room of Requirements could have such material? It seems little Potter isn't as shy as he looks. Lemon and Slash

* * *

><p>Flying into the Great Hall, Hedwig lands in front of her master holding out her leg with a note. Her golden eyes hold a mischief yet thoughtful look as her human reads the note. She gazes around a bit to find the white ferret watching with bated breath. She affectionately nips Harry's fingers before flying off to the owlery having a strong feeling he's going to be busy for some time. Harry smiles until he reads the note making him blush lightly at the words he finds there.<p>

_Sweet Lion Boy_

_I know these words will sound strange coming from me but I want you to meet me in the Room of Requirements after Dinner. I want you to think of anything you wish so I'll meet you there twelve minutes after you show up. I'll have n a white mask to hold my identity from you. Until then I must end this letter though it chokes me so to do this._

_Forever yours_

_Secret Admirer_

Harry let a wide smile pass his lips getting Hermione to read the note snickering as she whisper in his ear, "So you are going to use the lessons of the submissive you learn from Remus?"

"Yup," The raven hair teen answers squeezing his best friend's hand then nod to Ron who just choke remembering the day they found about Harry's creature inheritance on his sixteenth birthday.

"Just don't over do it Harry," Ron moans pinching his nose hoping not to have a nosebleed again.

Harry smiles coyly slipping off his seat leaving the festivities in the Great Hall. He only barely glance back letting the glamor he's wearing flicker a bit hearing most of the guys in room cough and feel rather aroused. He misses a pair of silver eyes watching him hungrily trying to concentrate on his meal. Draco briefly wipes his nose then look at his hand to find blood there where he scoffs a bit but figures it's worth the price.

* * *

><p>Finally leaving the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy rushes to the seventh floor wondering how to admit his feelings for the Gryffindor Prince. So he has a damn crush on the teen that seems so different yet more human then those he seen. Running a hand through his hair the blond holds back the idea what he just saw in the Hall before Potter left.<p>

'Where those tails he has?' Draco muses curious because if he's a certain creature the sex will do good but he wants more then that. It depends on how Potter would want this relationship as well which would be equals as well if he wishes it. Sighing what seems for the millionth time that day the Slytherin prince continues his train of thought, 'I'm a damn sucker.' He jumps at the sight of the door before him which he remembers is the Room of Requirements.

Taking a deep breath the sixteen year old Slytherin opens the door walking in disappearing out of sight. He gaze around the room to find a beautiful king size bed that has many pillows while the other side of the room has a fire place. On the table it looks like some items for massages and other things which he just shrug his shoulder figuring it must be part of the room.

"Hello master," A male voice purrs like honey in the blond's ear gets him to look besides him to find a kitsune like creature wearing a Lolita maid outfit.

His mouth dries up as he said the name, "Potter?"

"So you are my secret admirer," Harry purrs again swishing his tail near Draco's crouch eyes grazing over the bulge forming. "Do you need something master? A massage perhaps?"

"Master?" Draco squeaks being push on the bed having his shirt being tug by the kitsune like creature who just smiles foxily at him.

"Yes Draco," Harry said eyes drooping in the bedroom style that his teachers taught him to do earning a gulp. "I just happen to like a bit of kinky stuff is all."

"How Kinky?" Draco question only to gasp out as Harry licks one of his pecks and groans even more so at the following words.

"Very Kinky, Master Draco. Now for your massage. I want you to be relaxed and pleasure you since you are as I should say my mate," Harry said thoughtfully at the last part before shrugging.

He turns to the table grabbing some oils that are edible at that which makes him smirk. He puts some chocolate scent oil in his hands rubbing them together making it warm then slowly starts squeezing the blond's shoulder. He press a bit harder feeling the tension under neat his palms making him hum out. He leans down licking Draco's neck making him grunt getting Harry's tail to wag a bit at the sound.

"Are you under stress, Draco?" Harry ask curiously rubbing his hands all over the blond's chest stopping every so often to play with the hardening pecks making him smirk at the sound of grunts of pleasure mix with confirmation. "Don't worry I'll help you out of it."

Draco sits up watching Harry dance around the room eyes full of lust curious to find the raven holding several ties that would hold his arms over his head and legs spread apart. He glares daggers at the Gryffindor seeing he's tied up.

"What's the meaning of this?" He snarls with annoyance trying to hold back the delight he's feeling about this earning a very sexy smile for Harry who slowly touches himself and sway his hips.

"To please you," he answers coyly lifting the shirt to reveal light tan chest and lighter pink nubs lightly pinching them.

He watch through half-lidded eyes as Draco tries to pull from his bonds. Harry continues to run a hand down his chest before slowly pushing down the ruffle dark green and black skirt his slim hips. Only thing he wears is a dark shade of red and gold boxer briefs. He crawls up the bed ever so slowly unzips the pants Draco is wearing. He tugs down the boxers past the blond's leg looking at the harden length weeping already for him.

Draco could hear Harry "accio" items but didn't pay attention. He just watch the hand lazily grab a few items then makes him groan feeling something very cool going around his penis and balls. He grunts feeling a warm tongue licking up his length. He nearly shouts feeling that hot little mouth of Harry on him.

He could feel Harry's moan of contentment vibrating around him causing Draco to arch up. He could feel those hands rub and tug gently at his balls as warmth spreads all over his body. The heat intensifies as each lick and sucking from Harry's mouth. Unable to hold much longer the blond came and hard in Harry's mouth who takes the offering leisurely.

Smiling at his work Harry crawls up only to have Draco tug him down to a searing kiss which he mewls into only parting for more air. Draco ask softly, "So you aren't that shy then?"

Blushing a cherry red Harry mumbles, "Only in the bedroom and at times outside."

"That works for me," Draco muse smirking as Harry nuzzle his neck taking in the husky scent of the blond.

"Draco."

"Hm."

"I have a crush on you and may love you," Came the shyer answer which Draco kiss Harry again.

"Love you to," He replies as both teens drift off please with things are going.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something I didn't expect but its part of an idea been having for some time which may turn into a chapter fic though this is just a oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
